Lenders have used software and computer systems to submit loan applications made by potential borrowers. Conventional loan software is used primarily for inputting and transmitting borrower (i.e., loan applicant) and loan application information to a central processing center where the loan application can be reviewed by an underwriter for acceptance or rejection and, if accepted, approved for processing. Conventional loan management software systems do not allow lenders and other loan application processors to automatically generate resalable leads from loan applications that are denied or withdrawn. Conventional loan management programs also do not cross-reference loan applicant or lead information related to applicants who are denied a loan or who withdraw a loan application or leads that are denied with lists of defaulted debtors to locate matches thereby improving collection efforts by lenders.